Lost Sincroid Army
=Details= The Lost Sincroid Army are the descendants of Prototype Sincroid Exellis who have dedicated their lives to finding their lost commander. With relentless tenacity, they search for Exellis, determined to complete their ultimate goal of ushering in a New Sincroid Age. Space Trappers Rechlen and Aves have narrowly escaped these hardened soldiers on many an occasion. The Lost Sincroid Army seem to have a particular interest in Aves.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/11/here-is-chris-bs-latest-take-on-some.html =Story= The Cliffs of Granthan Somewhere near the Edge of Space, 198XX. In the dark corners of the mysterious Glyos System, the Lost Sincroid Army continue their hard search for their lost leader. The legendary Master Prototype Sincroid Exellis. Landing on the smoldering outworld planet Granthan, they begin tests on their latest experimental project... The Buildman Infiltrator! Made as a fail safe device for the LSA, the Buildman Infiltrator Unit can scan for imposters. Suddenly... "....." grimace Govurom on the cliff's edge as his cloak flapped in the evening breeze.. The sun was setting and his patience with it. "...so predictable." Marching towards him was a full squad of the standard bearers of the Exellis mission: the Lost Sincroid Army. Green suits and yellow heads stood out brightly against the sun burnt surface of Granthan. "Halt! What's this?" ordered presumably the squad leader of the LSA troop. "Show yourself!" he quickly added. Govorum let his cloak slip off with wind and reveal his full stature before them. They knew who he was. "The Traitor - GOVUROM!" "Such slaves..." Govurom mocked back. "You have no leader!" Govurom's crusty nature was infamous. "We will find him..." the squad leader parroted from his indoctrination. "All hail Exellis!" he called out. The troops echoed him without a second of hesitation, "ALL HAIL EXELLIS!" Elder Teachings "This current version of the LSA (Standard Lost Sincroid Army and Granthan Corps Lost Sincroid Army) was resurrected by Elder Exellis to right the many wrongs that the original LSA had done."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/06/thank-you.html "They should really be called the New Sincroid Army, due to Exellis finally assuming command of something that always stood against what he believed Sincroids should be. Glyaxia Command have been working on a dark project which became the impetus behind the LSA finally coming together with their long sought after and enigmatic leader."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/09/gatekeepers-are-go.html Enigma Source and the Lost Sincroid Army]]Finding a safe collection of asteroids far from the battle now, Gobon laid his partner down gently. "Easy, I've got you." the Gobon soothed as he healed Noboto's torn shoulder. "Of all your tricks..." the Noboto said appreciatively, "this is the best one." Resting in a peaceful part of the galaxy without worry again, the Noboto couldn't help but review the events of their day. "That didn't go as well as I'd hoped." The Gobon just "Hmmm..." in agreement. A faint blue bathed over the pair and space began to open. "Now what?" Noboto sighed. "Greeting Noboto, it's been a long time..." Before them was someone Noboto hadn't seen in a very long time. "Exellis!!??" the short trapper exclaimed. Before the pair floated Elder Exellis and the Lost Sincroid Army. Cliff Travels: Granthan Revisited "Elder Exellis recently spent some downtime exploring The Cliffs of Granthan."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/06/cliff-travels.html =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Lost Sincroid Army Genesis Corps archive-LSA-genesis.jpg|Lost Sincroid Army Genesis Corps Lost-Sincroid-Army-Genesis-Corps-ALT.png =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Gendrone Rebellion Lost Sincroid Army Metallic Pearlescent Red with painted eyes, removable belt, small scarf and bonus Elder Exellis head. $8 archive-LSA-redmetal.jpg|Gendrone Rebellion Lost Sincroid Army Neo Empire Lost Sincroid Army archive-LSA-empire.jpg|Neo Empire Lost Sincroid Army LSA-Neo-Empire-CLOSE.png =Lost Sincroid Army= Wave 37 Standard Lost Sincroid Army Green/ Pale Yellow/ Dark Green painted limbs/detail lines/ painted eyes/ removable belt/ small scarf/ Elder Exellis head/ Dark Traveler Head/ Dark Traveler scarf. $10 archive-LSA.png|Standard Lost Sincroid Army Lost-Dark-Traveler-CLOSE.png|Lost Dark Traveler Granthan Corps Lost Sincroid Army Pale Yellow/ Orange/ Black painted head/detail lines/ painted eyes/ removable belt/ small scarf/ Black painted Elder Exellis head/ Pale Yellow Dark Traveler Head/ Pale Yellow Dark Traveler scarf/ Extra paint accents. $12 archive-LSA-granthan.png|Granthan Corps Lost Sincroid Army Granthan-Dark-Traveler-CLOSE.png|Granthan Dark Traveler =References= Category:Sincroids